SpellBound
by Follow-Da-White-Rabbit
Summary: My summarys suck, but its about two witches who get spells put on them and they have to go to death city... Plz read! its not as horrible as this summary is! OCxSoul OCxKid. Rated T but will change to M


_**SpellBound**_

_**Chapter 1**_

(~Alex's Pov~)

"What? Why are we going there? That's enemy territory!"

"Shhhhhhhh!" I hissed at the blonde girl standing across from me. "No one can know! We'll be in big trouble if we're caught before we get there."

The blonde girl stared at me for a few seconds, her eyes widen, then she relaxed and look away stubbornly, "Well, I'm not going. You can die for all I care."

"You don't really mean that Christine." I said, "You just don't want to go and get captured, right? Well that'd be a hell of a lot better than staying here."

Christine thought about that for a second, then she sighed, "Yeah, you're right…" she turned back to me, "when are we leaving?"

My friend huffed, muttering what sounded like, "I can't believe you made me come with you…"

"Oh, pleases." I muttered, "I didn't make you do anything…"

"And why did I have to take my hat off? I loved my hat…" fake tears stream down her face.

"Ya think that I_ wanted_ to my hoodie and gloves off? No. I loved them as you do your hat. They mark us as what we are. We can't let them know."

"What! So we're just gonna keep our soul protects on forever? Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep it up?"

"Yes, I'm fully aware how energy draining it is, especially because we haven't mastered it yet."

"Well then how in the world are we gonna keep our secret?" Christine asked, almost sure I wouldn't have an answer,

Oh, but I did. I'd thought about this problem. "We'll join the DWMA and go on missions constantly and while we're on them, we'll let down our soul protect. Simple as that."

Christine didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Are you **CRAZY**!" she screeched. "'Enter the DWMA' you say. We'll just go on a bunch of missions, let down our soul protect then! Well, NO! I will **NOT** let my soul be taken to create a Death Scythe. If we're found out! Don't you think other students will be in the areas as us? They'll sense our witch souls and attack us!"

"Calm down- Clam down." I coxed. "Okay, not a good idea, I get it. We'll figure something else out alright?"

She let out a big breath. "Fine, Alex. It'd better be a sure-fire plan, though. And you'd better think quickly. I'm sure the other witches' are after us by now."

I nodded. I was sure too. "Why don't you send a scout out to see?"

She paused, "Why don't _you_send a scout out?"

"Because you can summon owls, and they fly. Cats don't fly. Nya." I made a cat sound at the end and pawed the air.

She understood my reasoning. "Alright, but if my owl get killed, it's your fault and you have to pay." She clapped once and then held out her arms out like wings. "Who, who, Hoo! Who, who, Hoo! Owl fly!" She concluded her spell by summoning a barn owl. It appeared and landed on her shoulder. "I want you to go see if the other witches are following us, whooooo. If they see you fly away from our location." She held the "o's", making an owl hoot-like sound.

"Whoo." The owl nodded and took off into the sky, only to come back down, screeching.

"Oh, he doesn't like to fly during the day. It gives him headaches." Christine interpreted the owl's angry hoots. "We'll have to wait until night." She said to me.

"Well that's great. Maybe I _should_send a cat out.." I paused, "Nah… That'll take too long for it to find the other witches."

The sun was setting. A magnificent assortment of oranges, golds and reds covered the sky. It was a beautiful sight, and we would have stopped to watch it, but we were being chased. I was truly terrified. I know if we were caught by the other witches, we would be put in even worse potions- as nothing more than slaves. Christine could get out of it by blaming me, which is what I would tell her to do. And that's if we were lucky. We _could _be executed, which I would probably prefer. It would be better than living in that hell-hole.

The witches tracking us were two of the higher-council members. They believed that they were beautiful, but if you asked me. They're among the most atrocious-looking witches in the entire world, and that's saying something.

"How much further is the DWMA?" I panted. We'd been running a long time.

"Dunno." Christine answered. "I hope its close though. 'Cause they're gaining on as according to my owl."

Suddenly, someone appeared on front of us. We slid to a stop before we ran into her.

"Hello, little runaways. Ready to come home yet?"

"OH PomPa-dear. I don't suppose they are. If they were, they wouldn't have run from us." Someone said behind us.

PomPadour was an ash blonde lizard-witch with dull-green eyes. Her skin was powder white, and she was –for some reason- proud of it.

"Ah. I think that you are correct, Rococo." Pompadour said.

Rococo was a jet- black haired hawk-witch with reddish, orange eyes. Her sin was a dark tan-ish color.

"What do you want?" It was a stupid question. Since it was obvious they came to take us back.

"Isn't that obvious, kitten?" Pompadour asked.

I hated it when people call me that. Sure, I was a feline-witch, but still. It was an insult to me. I usually try to restrain myself when I'm angry, but now. I didn't care. I snapped.

I quickly hissed out a spell, and my nails grew into long, razor-sharp claws and my canine-teeth enlarged into fangs. I leapt forward at PomPadour, swiping at her face. My attack hit its mark, leaving a long, bloody scratch across her face.

She screamed,"NOOO! My face! My beautiful face!" She held her face in her hands.

I crouched like a cat, low to the ground. A low growl emitted from mu throat.

"Pompadour!" Rococo exclaimed.

"I don't know **WHY** in hell they want you back, stupid bitch." PomPadour hissed.

I hissed back at her.

"Restraining spell?" Rococo asked PomPadour quietly.

She took her hand off her bloody face and nodded.

They started chanting.

"Scree, Scree, hawk, hawk, Scree, hawk, Scree" Rococo muttered.

"Hiss, Lizard Lizard, hiss hiss" PomPadour said in monotone.

Christine and I couldn't run, we were pinned between two huge (and I mean HUGE) oak trees and the witches chanting spells.

"Hawk restrain!" Rococo said.

"Komodo restrain." PomPadour said at the same time. I felt my magic dissipate, as well as the spell I'd casted.

"No…" I breathed as my energy faded too. Pompadour, who casted her spell on me, had obviously added _something _to her spell to make my energy leave me too. I collapsed, falling on my hand and knees.

The lizard witch snickered, "Not feeling so tough now, eh?" She said.

I growled, "Damn you."

"Now, that's no way to talk to your master." She said, kicking me in the stomach. I coughed up blood and fell on my side.

"I...Belong...To...NO ONE!" I yelled at her.

"Oh, quit the contraire. The Queen said that if we captured you both, that you were ours to deal with." She grinned evilly, "Which means I'm your MASTER!"

I just glared at her, and attempted to stand up. To my surprise, she let me

When I was on my feet, I reeled my arm back and punched her in the face.

Pompadour was halfway expecting this. She pulled her own arm back, formed an energy ball, and thrust it at me.

It was so forceful, that I flew back and hit a tree. I coughed more blood from the impact. I felt something warm running down the back of my neck, but I ignored it and tried to stand up again, but I couldn't. There was a sharp pain where my ribcage was, and I grabbed my sides in pain.

"I broke your ribs, didn't I?" Pompadour asked mockingly.

I herd Christine scream in pain as well, but I didn't look away from the lizard witch.

'She tried to attack Rococo too, didn't she?' I asked myself.

Just then, I noticed in the air. I had no clue what it was, but it shot something at PomPadour.

"What the hell," She said turning around and looking to the sky.

I nearly passed out, then. The blood was draining out of me from the wounds the witch had given me. I held my eyes closed, trying to keep consciousness. When I opened them again, Rococo and Pompadour were laying on the ground in bloody pools.

I crawled over to Pompadour, who I knew was still alive.

I smacked her across the face.

She groaned in pain

"How do I break the spell on us?" I growled

She smirked, "Why would I tell you that?"

I punched her in the face despite the aching in my ribs. "'Cause I'll let you live."

She frowned, her blood-shoot eyes stared blankly at me. "I do value my life."

"Tell me." I narrowed my eyes.

"To break Rococo's spell, the 'owlet' must have someone fall madly in love with her. You, on the other hand." She grinned evilly again.

I swallowed and prepared myself for the worst.

~TO BE COTINUEDDDDD…..~


End file.
